Nightmare
by Maya Hayami
Summary: Después de todo, aquellas palabras eran ciertas...Shion lo había cambiado, y ahora se tenía que enfrentar al hecho de perderlo.


_**y aquí ando de vuelta XD**_

_**cuando terminen de leer dejen review por favor ;w;**_

* * *

><p>Cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba corriendo pasar salvar su vida. Pero en realidad corría para salvar algo mucho más importante.<p>

Tenía que encontrarlo. Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, pero estaba deseando que estuviera equivocado en eso.

La nieve continuaba cayendo, y eso no le ayudaba mucho ya que hacía que se resbalara y las huellas serían cubiertas.

Continuó avanzando siguiendo las pisadas de Shion, pero de pronto comenzó a ver unas manchas rojas sobre la blanca nieve.

_-No…no por favor…¡Shion!_

Siguió corriendo.

Varias veces cayó, pero a Nezumi no le importó. Se levantó y continuó con la búsqueda.

La cantidad de sangre que veía se iba haciendo cada vez mayor.

Subió una pequeña colina y a unos cuantos metros lo pudo ver en el suelo.

Sintió que sus piernas no soportarían su peso y terminaría por derrumbarse.

_-No…¡SHIOOON!_

Corrió hacia él y se dejó caer a su lado.

Shion tenía los ojos cerrados, su piel estaba pálida y la sangre manchaba su camisa. Incluso la nieve de su alrededor estaba manchada de aquel color rojo profundo.

Nezumi lo tomó entre sus brazos y mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer seguía repitiendo su nombre en un intento de que reaccionara.

Los párpados de Shion temblaron y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, enfocaron el rostro de Nezumi e hizo un intento por hablar.

_-N…N_

_-Shhh, no hables, tran…tranquilo, tranquilo…_

_-N…Ne…zu…Nezumi…_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Shion, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo, y ya no se volvieron a abrir.

_-Shion, no…por favor, despierta…¡Shion, no me hagas esto…abre los ojos por favor! ¡Shion!_

Pero él ya no lo podía escuchar.

Nezumi lo apretó contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

Sentía como si el mundo fuera a terminar, aunque en realidad su mundo ya se había terminado.

Shion era su razón de vivir, y ahora que ya no estaba no tenía sentido seguir con todo aquello.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era poder seguirlo y volver a reunirse, eso era lo único que le importaba.

_-Shion…Shion…¡NOOO!_

…Se sentó en la cama y miró a todos lados.

Shion estaba sentado a un lado de él y lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿N…Nezumi?_

Él lo había abrazado. Shion se dio cuenta de que su respiración estaba muy agitada.

Nezumi notó que aún tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas, así que se las limpió.

_-No pasó nada…no pasó nada…_

Nezumi dijo eso, pero lo había dicho más para si mismo que para Shion.

Él estaba confundido por todo aquello, quería saber la razón por la cual Nezumi estaba así, pero tampoco quería presionarlo para que hablara, así que también solamente lo abrazó para que se pudiera tranquilizar.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Nezumi se separó.

_-Perdón._

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue una pesadilla?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Quieres…hablar de eso?_

_-¡No!...No…solamente prefiero olvidar que pasó. Tú vuelve a dormir, perdón por haberte despertado. _

_-Pero…Está bien._

Shion se volvió a acostar y minutos después ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

Nezumi continuaba sentado, no quería volver a acostarse por miedo a quedarse dormido y volver a soñar con aquello.

El sentir el calor de Shion entre sus brazos había ayudado a tranquilizarlo un poco, pero aún así no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de él sobre la nieve y cubierto de sangre.

Se frotó los ojos y miró a Shion. Dormía tranquilamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Su piel tenía el tono al que Nezumi estaba tan acostumbrado.

Puso una mano en su cabeza y acarició su cabello, después con su dedo siguió la marca que se encontraba en la mejilla. Por un instante creyó que lo había vuelto a despertar, pero Shion continuó durmiendo.

Nezumi finalmente se acostó y continuó mirando el rostro de Shion.

_-No quiero perderte._

Faltaba poco para que intentaran infiltrarse en el Centro Penitenciario.

Estaba preocupado ya que no sabía lo que podría llegar a pasar, pero ahora estaba deseando no tener que ir a ese lugar. Ese sueño realmente lo había aterrado.

Ni siquiera quería seguir pensando en eso, pero era inevitable.

Cualquier cosa podría pasar, pero él no quería que a Shion le pasara algo, no soportaría que algo como lo de su sueño se volviera realidad.

De repente se sintió incapaz de poder protegerlo, tenía la sensación de que no podría hacer nada por él.

Recordó las palabras que Inukashi le hebía dicho; que Shion lo había cambiado, que ya no era el mismo de antes.

Sintió miedo porque comenzó a entender que estaba en lo cierto., pero aún no sabía si eso era para bien o para mal.

Era verdad que después de aquel sueño se sentía inseguro, pero él sabía que haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos para asegurarse de que Shion estuviera a salvo. Lo haría sin importar el costo que tuviera.

Si por él fuera, no llevaría a Shion a ese lugar, pero él no iba a quedarse así como así.

De manera que si Shion se encontraba en peligro, sólo había 2 cosas que podía hacer: asesinar o morir en su lugar.

Nezumi se acercó más a Shion, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

El sueño lo fue venciendo.

Cerró lo ojos esperando no volver a ver aquello, y deseando que nunca llegara el momento en el cual tuviera que elegir lo que debería hacer.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¿Y qué tal?<span>_**

**_necesito ayuda...no puedo dejar de escribir acerca de ellos dos D: _**

**_ok, aclaraciones sobre la novela (?)_**

**_me han preguntado que de dónde saqué la idea de que Inukashi se quedaba con el bebé y le ponía Shion...eso fue lo que leí en un resumen de la novela, además también leí el epílogo... en la carta que Inukashi le manda a Shion ella dice que el bebé ya está muy grande, que debe de tener aproximadamente 3 años_**

**_acerca de que si Nezumi regresa o no...NO...o por lo menos a ÉL no lo pasan. _**

**_él recibe otra carta, nos dan a entender que es de Nezumi ya que Shion se levanta, camina hacia la ventana y dice "Entra Nezumi, justo como lo hiciste aquella vez"..._**

**_no recuerdo muy bien si eso es exactamente lo que dice, pero el caso es que también mencionan: sólo el aire entró, él continuaría esperando el tiempo que fuera necesario. _**

**_o eso es lo que yo entendí u_u_**

**_también en todos lados sigo viendo: TIENE QUE SACAR SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!_**

**_realmente no, la historia ya no da para más y es casi seguro de que si se inventan algo terminarán arruinando una historia tan linda como lo es la relación entre Nezumi y Shion:_**

**_1.- o pondrán pudo fanservice...que es casi lo que siempre ocurre._**

**_2.- pondrán algo nada que ver y al final las cosas quedarán más confusas. _**

**_3.- las fans después de eso seguirán pidiendo más...nunca las tienen contentas, lo sé porque yo soy una de ellas XD_**

**_así que cambio de opinión: ya no quiero ni la ova, jajajaja_**

**_si sacan algo estoy segura que lo veré u_u_**

**_pero si no llegan a sacar algo no pasa nada_**

**_:)_**

**_me emocioné, jajajajaja_**

**_bye_**


End file.
